User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior Four4 vs Negative Four
Hello WELCOME BACK TO DEADLIEST WIKIOR, not much news really happened since the last time so I Guess were just gunna Start this battle now, I hope you enjoy and remember, if you want to be with one, GO IN CHAT AND ASK ME! LAST BATTLE ENDING (But then Meat Arose from the Smoke but all of his Armor was gone) Meat:Haha Bitch (Meat then leaps towards Steeler with his Sloth Scythe in his hand) (Steeler then puts up his Bamboo Stick to attempt to block meats Scythe) Steeler:You cannot wi-WHA (He is cut-off from the Scythe cutting through the Bamboo Stick like butter and entering his Collar Bone Area) Steeler:n-no-no (Steeler then falls down dead as meat look at his body one last time, and then he leaves, but before he does he sees someone, in front of him) TODAY'S BATTLE Four is armed with: For Short range melee he has a spiked club For Long range melee he has a elastic #4 For Projectile weapon he has a Mini pistol He has a Large net He is wearing Minecraft diamond armor He has a heat seeking Walker He can Withstand many pains He has J1Coupe and Shoop by his side both armed with Spiked Clubs NF is armed with For short ranged weapon she has a Ballistic knife For Long Ranged weapon she has a Machete For projectile weapon she has a Grenade Slingshot She has C4 x2 She is wearing just a normal Bullet Proof vest She has a Hammer of Dawn She is skilled at Parkour She has Evol love and Flare by her side both armed with Ballistic knifes (Four, NF, J1Coupe, Shoop, Evol Love and Flare are in chat) (Evol and Flare are talking about NF's name and Four is getting mad about it) (Four thinks NF is a SockPuppet who stole his name and tried to make it a coincidence) Four:OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! Can't you guys see she's a SockPuppet with a copied version of my name!? (Coupe and Shoop quickly Agree with this and think she should be banned) (But Evol and Flare say there is no proof that NF is A SockPuppet) (Four is angered more from this and takes out his Spiked Club and Charges toward NF) Four:YOU LYING FUCK! (NF is too startled to move and is about to get hit) (Four is right next to NF about to swing the club, But is Tackled by Evol) Evol:uhg- No you won't kill NF, she's one of my only friends here)'' (Shoop comes overs and Takes Evol off of four and his about to smash his brains) Shoop:To bad, were doing what ri- (He stops talking As NF shot or Ballistic knife Blade at his head, killing him) Four:what! NOOO! (Four then get up and charges towards NF and Evol with coupe following behind) (NF and Evol start to run away) Four:Coupe stay here and Fight Flare, ill kill these 2! Coupe:Yessir (Coupe is now face to face with Flare, they stare at each other) (Flare then shoots his Ballistic Knife Blade at Coupe but it his His Club and goes through it and get stuck) (Flare notices he basically gave him a better weapon so he tries to run but. Coupe hits him upside the head with the club) Coupe:huff huff hehehe (He then continues beating in the Flares head until it barely even there) (Coupe then starts to run towards Four to help him with the fight) (Four is still chasing after Evol and NF, but then they stop) NF:wait there's 2 of us and 1 of him, we can win this fight Evol:Agreed (They then turn around and wait for Four to arrive, NF then takes out her Hammer of Dawn) (Four appears and starts grinning, he then takes out his Heat seeking walker) NF and Evol:Oh shit! (Four then fires it as Evol an NF run in different Directions as The Missile follows NF) NF:No nononono (The missile gets closer and closer and c,osier until it finally hit a person) NF: hears the explosion but doesn't feel anything, she then sees that Evol jump in front of the Missile to save her life)'' Evol:u-uh-l-ov (Evol dies after trying to say something NF couldn't understand, she then Charges at Four with the Hammer Of Dawn in her Hand) Four:Hahaha bring it on (Four then takes out his Mini Pistol and starts shooting at NF, he hits her in the Chest but the Bullet proof Vest protects her) Four: what the Fuc- (He is cut off as NF hits him upside the head with the Hammer Deleting his Diamond Helmit) Four:AHHHGG FUCK YOU (NF then hits every other piece of Armor he has until it's all gone) (She then takes out her machete and swings at his head, but Four Kicks her in the face making her drop her Machete) NF:uhg! (Four then gets up and puts a large net on NF and ties it so it gets closed) Four:huff huff (Four picks up her Machete and has it pointed at her head) Four:Goodbye Forever (He then swings the machete at her head but she moves her head away enough for him to get the net) (She then pushes him back and he falls on his back) Four:urg, you can't win this NF:watch me (She then takes out her Grenade SlingShot and backs away) Four:what! NO! (Four attempts to get away but his foot gets stuck on the nest and he trips) (NF then aims her shot at four and releases her grip) (TO BE CONTINUED) WELL THATS IT FOR TODAY please remember to vote in the Poll and give feedback of the battle, as always See ya next time Who should win Negative Four should win Four4 should win Category:Blog posts